Maximum Ride: Zombieland Style
by JinxTheVeil01
Summary: Living in the world of zombies is not fun, but you just got to live with it. Join Max and the gang as they battle to survive the flesh eaters and the past. Sorry if summary sucks! FAX of course!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride- Zombieland Style

AN~ Helllllllllllllllllo world! Just a warning: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF IT SUCKS, IM SORRY! THANK YOU! Enjoy the story! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

You know when you think that your life is normal at first, but then it isn't? Well, that's what I thought; that is until the 'zombie disease' started. Yeah, that's right, zombies. It started out with mad cow disease, then mad person, then mad zombie- it makes you have the bad case of the munchies.

It's either you get eaten or survive. I certainly choose to survive. The name's Max, Maximum Ride, I'm fifteen with brown hair w/ natural blonde streaks and brownish/ hazelish eyes. I have a sister named Ella and an adoptive sister named Nudge which they are both 14. We are the only ones left in our little hometown.

And now that leads to reason why Nudge, Ella, and I are running, shotguns in hand, to the closest gun store to try and store up our supplies. Cautiously opening the door, we stood armed and ready for any zombie that was coming towards us. But after a few seconds, all seemed clear.

"Okay guys, try to pack as many ammunition you can, I'll look around and see if there are any guns left in the storage room. Be careful, watch each other's backs." I said, handing them duffel bags. They grabbed them and nodded, heading in the other direction.

Cautiously, I hop over the counter, landing in a crouch, scanning the area with my gun aimed. All clear. I found what I was looking for- the keys. I grabbed them from the hook and headed towards the storage room. I softly unlocked the door then kicked it open, and what I saw wasn't pretty- there was a freaken _zombie eating the store manager!_ 'Ok, enough of this' I thought then shot the zombie in the head, making him drop dead on the poor eaten manager.

Making sure that there were no more zombies in the room, I dropped my duffel bag on the floor and started packing the leftover guns. Sadly, being the only people left in your hometown, gives you the ability to get more guns. Sigh. Zipping up the bag, I picked it up and exited the room to help Ella and Nudge with whatever is left.

"Ok guys, we almost done here?" I asked once I met up with them down the isle. "Yeah we're almost done. Did you find anything?" Ella asked, I nodded, "Ok. We basically got ammo for every gun possible that's in this store." I smiled, I taught them so well. Then I thought of something; we need a moving vehicle. I walked up to the glass doors to look outside: a silver abandoned car- no, too closterphobic; an electric green abandoned motorcycle- I wish, but no; a black abandoned truck- BINGO!

"Max! We're done, and golly, these freaken bags are heavy! Can we even shoot zombies if we carry these? I wonder how fast zombies can-" Nudge rambled until Ella placed a hand over her mouth. I gave her a thank you look and turned towards the truck. "See that Chevy Silverado?" I ask, they nodded, "That's what we're driving.". We hurried over to the truck and inspected it: no zombies, and luckily, the keys were in the ignition. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

With me driving, Ella being shotgun, and Nudge in the back loading guns (don't ask me, she wanted to do it.), we turned on the music and drove to the next town over.

Chapter 2.

Ah, the joys of driving without a license... No cops to chase after you, you can drive however fast you want to, and you can drive all over the road! "Max? When are we going to stop? I'm getting kind-of hungry... And I'm pretty sure that we'll need to get more gas." Nudge wined from the back. Wow, that is probably the shortest statement Nudge has ever uttered. I looked at the gas thingy. Crap, we do need to get gas... and I'm kind-of getting hungry too.

"Ok, we'll stop at the next gas station... Nevermind I see one." I mutterd, glancing in the distance with my awesome vision and started to press harder on the gas, making Ella and Nudge yell, "MAX!". "What? It's not like I'm going to get pulled over or anything. Besides, I just want to hurry." Then I pulled in the gas station. Piling out of the truck, we aimed our guns and headed to the door. We opened the door making that _ding _sound and sure enough, there was at least two zombies coming towards us. Before I could blink, Ella and Nudge already shot them down.

"Nice... I must say, that has to be a new record for you guys!" I said, giving them each a high five. "Uh... I'll be right back guys, I'll be in the bathroom real quick." I said then walked to the nearest bathroom with my gun raised again. Kicking open the door I did a quick scan for each stall. All clear. I walked back to the door and locked it, then took off my hoodie and overshirt. Moving my tank-top so that I was comfortable, I slowly extended my wings.

Yeah that's right, I said wings, brown with white at the tips. They're very beautiful. Ella and Nudge don't know about them. Only my mom, 'cause you know, she's my mom, and my best friend. I've had them ever since I could remember, but that's another story. I would love to go on a flight like I used to, but ever since this zombie crap started, I've never had the chance because I have to protect Ella and Nudge. They're all the family I have left.

I was pulling back on my hoodie when I heard Ella and Nudge screaming bloody murder. I unlocked the door and ran out like a bat out of h-e-double-toothpicks, and who I saw almost made me smile, but I was too shocked to do it. "IGGY!" I yelled once I was out of my trance, then ran over to where he was beside Ella and Nudge and tackled him in a bear hug.

"Max... can't... breathe..." he wheezed out. "Sorry, got carried away." I let him go and looked at him, being the same as always: tall, strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale; yep, that's Iggy. "Hey, we're here too ya know!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Iggy's 14 year old brother, Gazzy, standing there with a shotgun in one hand, and Angel, their 6 year sister, holding the other hand. "Gazzy! Angel! Oh my gosh! It's been so long!" I said and ran over and gave them a hug.

I pulled back when I heard a throat clear and looked up and saw a kid around mine and Iggy's age with jet-black hair, black eyes, and dressed in all black. He looked very familiar, and I think Iggy saw my face because he said, "Oh right, sorry. Max, this is Fang, the new kid from school." again, I had a confused face, "Well, you probably heard his name as Nick, but everyone calls him Fang." Ok, now it all makes since now, but he also reminds me of someone from a time way back.

"Nice to meet ya." I said, he nodded, "So, you're not much of a talker either right?" he nodded again. I looked out the window and saw that there was a minivan outside and, surprisingly, the same bike from earlier. I couldn't imagine Gazzy driving a bike so I had to ask, "Who drove the bike?" Iggy pointed to Fang giving me the that's-your-answer look. I turned to Fang and said, "You know what? You have just raised your 'pure awesomeness' status!" and I think I just saw him smirk a little bit.

I glanced at the clock on the wall: 7:00. "So, anyone up for crashing here tonight?" I asked. "I'm up for it!" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time, "Sure" Ella, Nudge, and Angel said, Fang just nodded (of course). We each grabbed sleeping bags and mini flashlights/lanterns from the traveling department and spaced out in the back. By the time we were done, it was close to 8:30, basically night-time. As soon as the younger kids were asleep, and so was Fang, I checked, Iggy and I were the only ones up. "I can take first watch Max, just like old times." Iggy said.

"Thanks Ig, It's been forever since I've actually had a night's rest, or a flight." I replied. "Max, you know that you need to fly, remember the last time you didn't? You practically almost got suspended from school." he said. Oh yeah... "Fine," I muttered," but when I get back, I'm taking watch." then I left, taking my hoddie off and flying into the night air...

_*Fang POV*_

"How much have you heard?" I heard Iggy say. Darn, well there goes pretending to be asleep. "All of it." I replied, exhaling a breath of relief. "You do know that you can't tell anyone right? Not even Ella or Nudge know." He said. "I won't," I said. Besides, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. I stood up, shrugging off my black hoodie, "I'll be back." I said then left before Iggy could ask any questions. Then I leaped into the air and shot out my fifteen foot wings, as black as night. I guess that's why Max looked so familiar, because she's not the only one who has wings...

* * *

><p>AN~ DO YOU LOVE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWWWWW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm sooooooo sorry that it's been forever since I've published! Thank you for the comments! Enjoy!

P.S.- I discovered that I accidently had ch.2 in the middle of the first chapter. JUST IGNORE IT! THIS IS CH.2!

~AA

_Iggy POV_

Once Fang came back, it was close to 10:30. When he sat back down in his spot, I whispered/yelled at him, "_Are you out of your mind?_ One minute I tell you one of Max's 'major top secrets', then the next, you run off for a few hours without telling where you were going! I mean, it's not like you have them!"

Uncertainty flashed through his eyes, but then it was gone. Then everything clicked. In a calmer voice I asked him, "You have them too, don't you?"

_Fang POV_

The only thing I could do was just nod. "Well, just saying, you need to tell her. Soon. I would tell her, but then she would of ripped your head off for not telling her yourself." He replied. What he said was true, besides the fact of me telling her, but the fact that she probably _could_ rip my head off. Not something I would want to experience.

"I would also want to go back to sleep if I was you. Max will probably back in a few minutes, and I don't think you would want her to be suspicious of why you're wide awake." Iggy said after a few seconds of silence. "Thanks man," I said, then I let the darkness consume me.

_Max POV_

By the time I arrived back at the gas station, it was almost 11:30. I pulling back on my hoodie, I walked inside to inform Iggy that his watch was over. During the first few minutes, I couldn't help but think that I remembered Fang from the past. Maybe I saw him at… No. There was no way Fang would have been at the school. But then again, that was ten (almost eleven) years ago; the only thing I can practically remember from it was the pain, the torcher, the misery, and of course, when they got shut down.

*flashback*

_I was five at the time when the miracle happened. They were about to take the kid next to me to take some test until five men dressed from head to toe in black and bulletproof vests yelling "F.B.I.! Get down slowly to the ground with your hands behind your head!" and pointed guns at him. Obeying their command, the white-coats slowly got to the ground. _

_ I looked at the kid next to me who had short black hair, but his face was a blur. "Do you know what this means? We get to leave here! Away from the mean people!" my five year old self said to him. "Yeah, I'm glad." If I was a regular human, I probably wouldn't of heard him, but thanks to my bird genes, I could. _

_ Once the white-coats were cuffed and shuffled out of the room, the F.B.I. agent who was talking earlier came to us and took us out of our cages. I looked at the kid who was beside me and saw that he had wings like me! While mine were brown with white at the tips, his were black, just like his hair. "Hey, my name's Max, Maximum Ride." I told him, but before he could reply, the agent asked me, "So you're Maximum?" I nodded, "Great, because your mother's been searching for you." I grinned at that._

_ I looked back at the boy, "So what's your name?". He glanced at me and said quietly," My name's…"_

*End of Flashback*

Thinking over, I looked at Fang, him and the boy had the same black hair… But are they the same person?

AN: FINALLY! I GOT THIS UPDATED! WOO HOO! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it's short!

~AA


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HEY EVERYBODY! I'm sorry that it's been ages since I've updated! Gahhhh! Well, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!

~AA

_Max POV_

When it came to about 5 in the morning, I was shocked to see that Fang was the first one up and not Iggy. "Morning," I said to him, he just nodded. He glanced around until his eyes set on mine; as if he was looking for something. Sadly, that just had to be the part that I yawned, much to my protest. "I'll take watch if you want." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Nah, I'm fine, I can wait till Iggy gets up" I said, my eyes fighting to stay open. "Max," He said, "You need rest." Darn, he sort of had a point, plus, I don't think Ella and Nudge would be happy if I fell asleep behind the wheel, then leading to in a car crash… "Fine, but wake me up when Iggy does, I need to remind him something." I replied, he nodded (again, what's with the small talk and nodding?)

I leaned back against my midnight handiwork pile of sleeping bags of pillows, and was out like a light.

- *few hours later*-

When I woke up, the light was streaming out through the windows and Iggy and Fang were up talking while the others were still asleep. "Wha ti is it?" I slurred, rubbing sleep from my eyes. They both stared at me, then suddenly, Iggy started laughing his butt off and rolling on the floor, Fang looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. What? Did I sound drunk? Oh my gosh, I swear if they're on drugs…

"You_….._ Should_….._ See….. Your…_.. Hair!" _Iggy wheezed out. Running to the bathroom, I kicked open the main door and looked in the mirror- and saw a freaken rat's nest that I call hair. So of course that would be what boys would be laughing at. Quickly walking back out to where the boys wouldn't see me, I grabbed a hair straightener (who knew a gas station had one?), and a hairbrush; and walked back into the bathroom.

Thankfully, my hair is easy to maintain, so about three minutes later, my hair was fully straitened. Putting my glare face back on, I went back out to where the boys were and whacked them each on the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Iggy whined, rubbing his head. I gave him a what-do-you-think-stupid look and he just smiled. "So, any ideas of to where we should go dear Maxie?" Iggy asked, using the nickname that I despise. "Why Piggie, (take that sucker! It's what you get!), I'm so delighted that you have asked me that," I replied in a highly voice, "But really, I haven't really thought of it, all I wanted to do was just to get out of town. Because… you know…" then I stopped, so that I wouldn't attempt to start crying, which is _totally_ un-Max like.

Fang must of caught on what I was trying to do, but he didn't say anything. Bless his soul… Now back to the present! "Oh… Yeah… So, Fang has told me that you were going to remind me of something." Iggy said to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, thanks you guys for reminding me, Iggy: FIX ME SOME DANG BACON!" I yelled, not too loud to make the others wake up. You see, Iggy makes the most _awesomeness_ bacon ever! Before we split during the crisis back home, he promised me that he would make me some bacon once we saw each other again. Which is right now! Laughing, Iggy got up and started looking around for a pan, spatula, one of those portable grill thingies, and most importantly: the bacon.

Since Fang had this confusing face on, I explained to him about the deal; all he could do was to shake his head with a smirk on his face muttering, "That's Max for ya." "Hey! You would do the same thing if you had some of Iggy's bacon!" I shot back.

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"Ok! Ok! You two! Max, if Fang doesn't like my bacon, then he doesn't have a soul. And Fang, I'm pretty sure you're going to like my bacon, if I must say so myself. But please, stop arguing." Iggy cut in, I smiled a triumphant smile at Fang who only rolled his eyes, "You know Fang, that's actually the most I have ever heard you say! You two need to argue more often!"

"Shut up Iggy!" Fang and I both yelled at him, making the three of us laugh.

Hello! I hope that this was good! Sorry again if it's short! I'll try to upload as soon as I can! Thank you guys for bearing with me!

~AA


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HELLO PEOPLE! Yes, you probably hate me right now for taking for-freaken-ever to upload and I'm extreamly sorry T.T... So Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

(_Max POV_)

Well... Lets just say, Fang's soul has been taken by Iggy's bacon! He even said it himself, his words: "I think... the bacon... has taken my soul away!" then he started singing my little pony and dancing around! Just kidding, the words are true, but him singing and dancing? I don't think so... even though he does look like some amazing-freaking famous singer. But eh, we can dream.

After our breakfast, we were loading up to leave to who knows where! Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were loading the bike onto the back of my truck (yes, it's now officialy mine!) as 'easily' as possible, while the rest of the kids and I are watching them struggle lifting- well more like Iggy and Gazzy, don't tell them I said that!- and placing it to where we can easily strap it. "Iggy! Fang! Careful with that bike! I did dream of riding it one of these days you know!" I yelled at them.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." I heard Iggy mutter to Fang.

"Hey! I heard that you butthead!" I exclaimed, making him laugh. Gah... I'm gonna get that kid one day! "Ok, once we're done, who's riding with who?"

So that leaves us to now, Me and Fang in the truck, followed by Iggy and the rest behind us in the mini van... with Gazzy, who has a MAJOR stomach problem, which makes him gassy; hence the nick-name. "Yo Max and Fang! Iggy's wondering were we're going!" wow, what a coincidence.

I grabbed my walkie talkie (thanks to Nudge for getting everyone on the same line, we all have a walkie-talkie) and replied, "Well, I don't know yet. It would have to be somewhere vacant, where there would be barely any zombies. Any ideas?"

"Ella and I vote we go to the nearest mall and go shopping! Well, technically, since there's barely anybody here anymore, we could- like- just walk in and grab whatever! I say we go to the mall in California! Like when we took that one vacation to the beach there, and there were a lot of hot guys, and they mostly checked out Max and-" Nudge rambled until everyone in the van yelled "NUDGE!". Ahh, golden silence!

"Um... anyone agree with Nudge?" Ella cautiously asked, "I mean, we could look for safe houses to live in while were there."

"So, California it is then?"

AN: IM SORRY IF ITS SOOOOOOO FLIPPIN SHORT! I promise, I'll try to make the next chapter long! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

~AA


End file.
